The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animated figure toys, and more particularly to an animated figure toy with a torso constructed to appear to collapse on actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy figures having posable or movable articulated limbs are very popular with children, with some such figures being referred to as action figures. Action figures usually have some distinguishing features or characteristics, such as being configured as the super hero type of figure, and usually such figures are provided with action accessories, such as vehicles and the like to enable the child to configure an action setting.
Some such action figures are provided with mechanisms within the torso, or one of the appendages, usually spring-actuated, to enable some form of action such as throwing a punch, or raising an arm or the like, in response to the operation of some control means, such as a depressible lever or the like. Some such figures have articulated or separable portions or are provided with other accessory items for simulating activity.
One such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,989, issued Aug. 25, 1925 to Stephens for a "Toy Block", this figure toy including a housing in the form of a block with hinged members therein pivotable to a position simulating a figure with the block resembling a torso.
Another animated figure toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,095, entitled "Game", issued Jan. 6, 1945, to Davis, the game including a pair of figure toys assembled to a platform, with members therebelow actuable to move the figures into proximity to simulate a boxing match.
Another animated toy in the form of an automobile is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,094, entitled "Impact Operated Toy", issued May 20, 1952, to Gutmann, the toy being in the form of a vehicle having the components thereof pivotably coupled with springs, and upon impact, the components pivot providing an impression of the vehicle being smashed to pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,833, issued Aug. 22, 1961 to Giuliano is entitled "Amusement Device", such patent disclosing a figure toy in the form of an egg upon a wall and having a mechanism including a sound reproducing device driving a belt which topples the egg at a particular moment, the egg then falling into separate pieces, and, as a puzzle, can be reasssembled.
Another animation mechanism for a toy figure is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,989, entitled "Pneumatic Space Capsule", which patent issued to Ryan et al on Oct. 17, 1967, the toy figure having a simulated space suit with hinge parts mountable about a doll, the suit having resilient arm members pneumatically operated by a manually compressible bellows to change shape or position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,112, entitled "Animating Device for Figure Toys" issued to Sapkus et al on Apr. 1, 1975, and shows a manually operable hand grip for attachment to a figure toy having articulated appendages for swinging the figure toy through simulated baseball-batting, or the like, activities.
Another animated toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,751, issued to Kurushima et al on Mar. 16, 1982, for "Hammer Game", the game including a pair of figures, each having a spring loaded head member detachable upon impact with a hammer pivotably carried by the other figure and actuable by the operator.
British Patent Specification No. 8133, by Headworth, accepted Mar. 2, 1916, discloses a "Mechanical Toy Bridge" which divides and springs open upon being struck in a certain spot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated figure toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring operated animated figure toy configured as a robot, or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved animated figure toy having a head and torso portions hingedly coupled together for pivotable separation upon actuation of a plate member forming part of the chest.